Tonton
by Music-Stars
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille qui vit chez son oncle.


Disclaimer: Square Enix

Auteure: Music-Stars

Titre: Tonton

Rating: K+

Genre: Family

Note: Juste une histoire parce que j'aime mon oncle.

* * *

Tonton

J'ai 6 ans. Je vis chez Tonton. Je n'ai pas de papa ni de maman. Mon papa, c'est Tonton. Un jour, j'ai demandé à Tonton pourquoi est ce que j'ai pas de papa ni de maman. Il m'a dit que c'est parce qu'ils dorment. Je lui ai demandé quand est ce qu'ils se réveilleront et il m'a répondu jamais. Après, on est allé manger une glace, une glace à l'eau de mer. C'était bon.

J'ai 8 ans. Je vis chez mon Tonton. Je l'aime beaucoup. L'autre jour, je me suis fait une amie. Elle s'appelle Naminé. Naminé, elle dessine. Même qu'elle dessine super bien. Après, Naminé, Tonton et moi, on a mangé une glace, une glace à la pistache. Puis, le soir, dans mon lit, Tonton il m'a raconté une histoire. Une histoire qui parle d'une fille qui a été crée à partir de souvenirs appartenant à un garçon. Elle maîtrisait une drôle d'arme ressemblant à une clé nommé Keyblade. Elle a été crée pour absorber la puissance d'un garçon s'appelant Roxas afin obtenir le pouvoir total de la Keyblade. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été crée. Un jour, elle découvrit pourquoi elle était née. Puis, suite à certaines choses, elle découvrit qu'elle allait devoir disparaître. L'un de ses amis se battit contre elle mais il ne la tua pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Finalement, elle se battit contre un autre de ses amis et mourut. Après sa mort, plus personne ne se souvenut d'elle. Tonton m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Xion. Après, j'ai dit à Tonton que moi, Xion, je l'oublierai jamais. Tonton a sourit. C'était bien.

J'ai 10 ans, je vis chez mon oncle. J'adore mon oncle. L'autre jour, lui, Naminé et moi, on est allé se promener en forêt. Même qu'on a vu une biche. Elle était belle. Puis, après, on a mangé une glace, une glace au chocolat. Elle était très bonne. Le soir, dans mon lit, Tonton m'a raconté une histoire. L'histoire d'un garçon nommé Sora qui sauve les mondes à la recherche de ses amis avec l'aide d'un canard et d'un chien qui parlent. Sora est aidé de la Keyblade. J'ai bien aimé cette histoire et j'ai dit à Tonton que je veux que Sora retrouve ses amis. Il m'a répondu que lui aussi et il a sourit. C'était cool.

J'ai 12 ans. Je vis chez mon oncle. J'aime beaucoup mon oncle. Aujourd'hui, je suis allé faire du shopping avec Naminé. Après, on a mangé une glace. Sans Tonton. La glace n'était pas bonne. Le soir, dans mon lit, Tonton m'a raconté une histoire. L'histoire d'un garçon qui plonge son monde dans les Ténèbres. Après, Tonton m'a demandé d'imaginer trois chemins. Le chemin de gauche serait celui des Ténèbres, celui de droite serait celui de la Lumière et celui du milieu serait un mélange de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. Il m'a dit que le garçon avait longtemps zigzaguait entre le chemin de gauche et le chemin de droite et que, finalement, il avait emprunté le chemin du milieu. Même que le garçon s'appelait Riku. Après, j'ai dit que Riku, je l'aime bien et Tonton a sourit.

J'ai 14 ans. Je vis chez mon oncle. J'adore mon oncle. Un jour, il m'a emmené en Australie. C'était génial. J'ai vu des kangourous et j'ai exploré beaucoup d'endroits. Le dernier jour, on a mangé une glace, une glace à la fraise. Elle était délicieuse. Le soir, dans mon lit, il m'a raconté une histoire. L'histoire d'une petite fille qui vit chez son oncle. A la fin de l'histoire, je lui ai demandé si il parlait de moi. Il a rigolé. C'était bien.

J'ai 16 ans. Je vis chez mon oncle. J'aime beaucoup mon oncle. Un jour, on a regardé un album photo. Il y avait des photos de lui, des photos de moi et des photos de ma mère. Pis après, on a mangé une glace, une glace au citron. Le soir, dans mon lit, Tonton m'a raconté une histoire. L'histoire d'une fille devenue Maître de la Keyblade qui a vu partir ses deux meilleures amis en peu de temps. L'histoire d'une fille qui a tout fait pour les protéger des dangers auxquels ils s'exposaient. Elle a échoué et est morte avec eux. Elle s'appelait Aqua.

J'ai 18 ans, je vis chez mon oncle. J'adore mon oncle. Bientôt, je le quitterais pour aller faire des études ailleurs. Je suis triste de le quitter et je sais qu'il ne veut pas me voir partir même s'il ne le montre pas. Le jour de mon départ, on a mangé une glace, une glace à l'eau de mer. Puis après, il m'a raconté une histoire, l'histoire de ma mère. Puis, je suis partie.

J'ai 22 ans. Je ne vis plus chez mon oncle mais je l'adore encore. Je vais souvent lui rendre visite. On mange des glaces et il me raconte des histoires. Au fait, je m'appelle Kaïri et mon oncle se nomme Axel.


End file.
